Thanks for the Memories
by Rochambo
Summary: Albus e Scorpius pretendem roubar a capa da invisibilidade de James, por quem Scorpius está secretamente interessado. Porém nem tudo sai como o planejado. SLASH Scorpius/James.


**Thanks for the Memories** por _Mansur_

Betada por _Rebecca Mae  
_

**Rating:** M

**Shipper:** Scorpius/James

**Sumário:** Albus e Scorpius pretendem roubar a capa da invisibilidade de James, por quem Scorpius está secretamente interessado. Porém nem tudo sai como o planejado. SLASH Scorpius/James.

**Avisos:** Contém spoilers de todos os livros. Os nomes dos personagens estão no original. Essa história contém _SLASH_ (garoto/garoto) e _UST_ (unresolved sexual tension). Se você não gosta, ou se sente ofendido, por favor, procure outra fic.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling. Eu não ganho nenhum dinheiro com essa história.

**N.A.:** Primeiro, preciso agradecer a minha beta linda e paciente, Rebecca Mae! Sem você esse bebê não teria nascido (ou até teria, mas com síndrome de down). O título da fic "Thanks for the Memories" é de uma música da banda Fall Out Boy.

* * *

A casa dos Potter estava mais silenciosa do que o esperado para uma tarde de sábado em meio às férias de verão. Scorpius se deliciava com a torta de maçã feita por Ginny enquanto se esparramava sobre a cama de Albus, seu inseparável melhor amigo, desde que ambos foram sorteados para a Sonserina, há cinco anos. Porém não era a sobremesa que ocupava seus pensamentos agora.

"Albus, nós não fomos sorteados para a Sonserina à toa! Não acho uma boa idéia...", Scorpius disse, apressado, sentindo o gosto doce tornar-se amargo em sua boca, devido à preocupação.

"Ah, qual é, Scorpius, vai desistir agora? Nós esperamos tanto por esse momento! disse Albus, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros ansiosamente, "Se não conseguirmos a capa agora, vai demorar um século até termos outra oportunidade assim." Seus olhos verdes estavam fixos em Scorpius. "Já pensou em como seria andar por Hogwarts totalmente invisível? Em tudo o que poderíamos fazer? Essa é a nossa chance!"

Scorpius desviou os olhos cinzentos sem responder nada. Albus se aproximou e puxou-o pelo cotovelo para obter sua atenção.

"Por favor...", Albus sussurrou fazendo bico.

Só Merlin sabia como era difícil dizer não para Albus quando ele fazia essa cara. Desde o primeiro ano era assim, Albus o convencia a fazer o que quisesse, fosse com sua lábia – absolutamente sonserina – ou as caras e bocas de cachorro pidão. O problema é que ao fim das férias, dali a exatamente dois dias, estariam no sexto ano, e já estava na hora de Scorpius mostrar que não tinha um coração mole. Cedia tanto aos caprichos insistentes de Albus que poderia ser confundido com um lufa-lufa. E ceder novamente não só o faria sentir-se como um lufa-lufa – _que_ _degradante_ – como, pior de tudo, o faria arriscar-se a ser pego roubando.

Mordeu o lábio inferior e encarou Albus de volta, os olhos cinzentos trasmitindo uma calma calculadamente fingida. "Albus...", sussurrou tentanto não soar tão aflito quanto se sentia.

Scorpius não conseguia nem imaginar o que aconteceria se fosse pego tentando afanar aquela capa. Afinal, era de _James_ que estavam falando; ele não era do tipo que perdoava fácil. Era capaz de Scorpius ser azarado e chutado da casa dos Potter para todo o sempre. Uma humilhação incomparável, inaceitável. O que seu pai diria?

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a mais, Albus interrompeu-o.

"Olha, James sequer vai precisar dela. Ele acabou de se formar e já usou o suficiente! Agora é a minha vez, a nossa vez Scorpius! E ele nem está em casa, é só você ir até o quarto dele, pegar e voltar pra cá como se nada tivesse acontecido!"

Scorpius fechou os olhos, incomodado com o tom de voz esganiçado de Albus. Sentiu o medo e a ansiedade instalando-se nele pela mera perspectiva de ser pego com a mão na massa, sua imaginação fervilhando com imagens de James amaldiçoando-o até Wiltshire. Visualizou os olhos castanhos de James, sempre tão doces e divertidos, agora cheios de ódio, ódio por dele. E os gritos "_Eu sabia que esse garoto não prestava!_", "_Ele e toda essa laia nojenta de sonserinos!_".

"Oh céus...". Scorpius soltou um gemido frustrado. Por que tinha que se meter nessas situações? Por quê? Honrar suas palavras com Albus, afinal haviam prometido um ao outro que pegariam a capa quando tivessem a chance, ou manter seu traseiro a salvo da ira de James?

A verdade é que já havia desistido de tentar chamar a atenção do irmão mais velho de Albus. Ao longo dos anos, James havia se tornado uma pessoa mais agradável, aceitando melhor o fato de Albus estar na Sonserina e ter amigos sonserinos. Ele já conseguia, inclusive, ser simpático com Scorpius, nada parecido com o garoto de 13 anos que o hostilizava entre os corredores de Hogwarts, guiado unicamente pelo preconceito de seus colegas grifinórios.

Mas seria pedir de mais que James, o charmoso primogênito dos Potter, não fosse heterossexual. E Scorpius aniquilaria qualquer chance de ser visto como alguém decente por ele se fosse até o seu quarto e roubasse sua capa. James jamais se sentiria atraído por ele, o que era uma lástima sem fim na opinião de Scorpius. Além do mais, ele sabia que James poderia voltar a detestá-lo num piscar de olhos. Bastaria dar um motivo.

Dividido entre seu medo e a promessa feita a Albus, e nervoso com as conseqüências de qualquer escolha que tomasse, Scorpius sentiu sua mente se iluminar com a possibilidade de não sujar suas mãos com essa loucura.

"Por que você não vai até o quarto do seu irmão e pega a capa enquanto eu fico de olho para ver se não passa ninguém. É bem melhor assim! Tenho certeza que ele vai entender melhor caso pegue você tentando pegar a ca-"

Albus interrompeu-o. "Eu não posso!"

Scorpius olhou-o com cinismo, arqueando uma sobrancelha. "Não pode porque quer que eu faça o trabalho sujo!"

Ignorando-o, Albus continuou. "No último ano, James me flagrou tentando pegá-la. Ele colocou um feitiço que me impede de entrar no quarto dele, você acredita?", disse exasperado, e se pôs a andar pelo quarto. "O desgraçado sabe que eu quero a capa. Mas o que ele não sabe é que você pode me ajudar a consegui-la."

Scorpius estava a ponto de objetar, mas Albus ainda não havia terminado.

"E não, não dá para simplesmente invocá-la. Vou mostrar para você". Albus pegou a varinha, caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a, e fez um movimento suave com a mão direita, "_Accio_ capa da invisibilidade."

Houve um barulho de algo batendo nas paredes e, de repente um balaço entrou pela porta do quarto, tentando acertar Albus, que lutava para conseguir finalmente segurá-lo. Scorpius assistia com os olhos arregalados, incapaz de ajudá-lo. Que tipo de irmãos fazem essas coisas?

"_Finite incantatum_. Está vendo? Não tem como eu fazer isso. Por isso que tem que ser você. Se eu pudesse já teria aproveitado essa chance, mas não posso! Por favor, Scorpius..."

"Tá bom, tá bom", disse Scorpius, decidido a acabar logo com aquilo. Ao menos Albus havia concordado que ele poderia desfrutar da capa quando estivessem em Hogwarts. E além do mais, James não estava em casa. Tudo daria certo. Tudo. Pelo menos Scorpius tentou se convencer disso enquanto se dirigia à saída do quarto de Albus. O quanto antes terminasse, melhor.

Albus passou por ele e, antes que Scorpius pudesse sair, segurou-o pelos ombros, sem dizer nada por um momento. Ele parecia estar sem graça, e isso estava deixando Scorpius sem graça também. Parecendo deslocado, Albus envolveu-o num abraço que tentava ser reconfortante. Scorpius escondeu o rosto nos cabelos pretos por uns instantes, respirou fundo umas duas vezes para ganhar coragem, e então se afastou, sentindo-se cada vez mais nervoso.

Scorpius limpou o suor das mãos esfregando-as nas calças e respirou fundo mais uma vez. Estava a ponto de entrar no quarto de James. Pegar a capa de James. A capa que, segundo Albus, estava escondida sob o travesseiro de James. Travesseiro que com certeza tinha o cheiro de James. Céus, só a perspectiva já o deixava tremulo. Temendo que Albus pudesse notar o real motivo de seu nervosismo, Scorpius se dirigiu à porta do quarto ao lado.

Um, dois, três passos e ele estava dentro. Olhou para trás e viu os olhos de Albus o incentivando de dentro de seu próprio quarto, um brilho ansioso percorrendo as íris verdes, contagiando-o. Ouviu um barulho de porta batendo vindo do andar de baixo e congelou onde estava.

"Não mãe, não estou com fome, eu almocei na casa da Izzie". O tom grave da voz de James foi se tornando cada vez mais alto, conforme ele alcançava os degraus das escadas, o barulho de seus passos se aproximando, deixando Scorpius tonto.

Seu cérebro parecia ter virado geléia. Pior de tudo, suas pernas também.

Num surto de coragem estupidamente grifinória, em vez de correr de volta para o quarto de Albus, ele andou até a cama de James, enfiou a mão debaixo do travesseiro fofo e puxou a capa.

"Hey, James, como foi lá na Izzie?", ele pode ouvir a voz de Albus vinda do corredor, forçadamente calma por trás do falso interesse, obviamente tentando ganhar tempo.

"Ótimo, como sempre. A mãe dela não cozinha como a mamãe, é claro, mas dá para o gasto", ele ouviu James se aproximando e, sem pensar muito, jogou a capa da invisibilidade sobre si e congelou aterrorizado ao lado da cama, em frente à janela. Considerou o quão doloroso seria se ele se jogasse de lá. Não doeria tanto. Seria melhor do que conviver com a eterna humilhação de ser jogado de lá pelo próprio James.

Com a respiração suspensa e os olhos arregalados, ele imaginou se James poderia ouvir o som de seu coração martelando contra o peito, denunciando seu delito. Ele viu James entrar no quarto, trancar a porta e andar até a janela, parando a centímetros de si. Scorpius suspirou esperando a morte certa.

Mas James simplesmente observou a vista da janela por alguns segundos, fechou as cortinas com um aceno de varinha e sentou-se sobre a cama, não parecendo notar a presença intrusa em momento algum. Scorpius se afastou da cama com passos lentos e suaves sobre o carpete e manteve-se próximo a porta e longe de James, de forma que se ele se movimentasse pelo quarto, não esbarraria em Scorpius.

Droga, o maldito tinha trancado a porta, como ele faria para sair de lá agora?

Scorpius pousou os olhos sobre James e pensou que não faria mal ficar olhando-o sem ser notado, bebendo da imagem do mais charmoso dos Potter, até que pudesse sair de lá. James, pelo visto, não reclamaria.

Scorpius observava, seus olhos cinzentos estreitados em atenção, quando James chutou os sapatos para o chão, arrancou a camisa pela cabeça e largou-a de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Scorpius sufocou um suspiro, mal se contendo ao ter acesso à visão dos ombros largos de batedor de quadribol, e do tórax liso e pintado de sardas que combinava perfeitamente com os cabelos ruivos e bagunçados de James.

Ele supôs que James fosse se deitar e tirar uma soneca pós-almoço, e se imaginou aguardando apenas alguns minutos para poder sair despercebido do quarto de um James adormecido.

Mas não foi isso o que aconteceu. Scorpius observou, confuso, James se sentar na ponta da cama, estendendo o braço direito por baixo dela, procurando alguma coisa. Mas não foi necessário mais do que um segundo para Scorpius entender do que se tratava. Ele mal podia acreditar no que via. Céus, isso não podia estar acontecendo! Não com ele!

Era uma típica revista masculina trouxa, com mulheres nuas e estáticas. Scorpius não podia achar menos graça daquilo. Elas sequer se moviam. E ainda eram mulheres.

Ele sentiu sua boca secar ao observar as feições de James mudarem para um interesse devorador enquanto ele folheava as primeiras páginas da revista, os olhos adquirindo um brilho diferente, que Scorpius nunca pensou que veria fora de suas próprias fantasias.

Sentindo-se levemente culpado, mas sem ser capaz de desviar o olhar , ele observou atentamente a mão de James abrir o botão da calça jeans e descer o zíper, os olhos castanhos cheios de desejo fixos na bela loira da revista, que se oferecia com seu olhar sedutor e suas pernas abertas.

E ele viu, sem poder conter sua própria ereção, quando a mão de James alcançou seu pênis ereto e acariciou vagarosamente, os dedos correndo da base à cabeça. E não pode conter seu próprio rubor ao ver as faces de James tornarem-se mais rosadas enquanto ele ofegava, e lambeu os próprios lábios ao assistir James morder o lábio inferior, aumentando o ritmo ao mudar de página.

Merlin, aquilo era uma tortura. A melhor tortura do mundo, mas ainda assim uma tortura.

Ele sabia que a imagem de James diante de si, ruborizado, mordendo os lábios vermelhos, os belos cabelos acobreados caindo sobre a face displicentemente enquanto ele se estimulava cada vez mais rápido, ficaria gravada para sempre em sua mente. E seria uma de suas melhores memórias possíveis.

Scorpius estava mais duro do que poderia imaginar possível, sendo que sequer estava dando atenção a seu próprio membro que pulsava apertado contra sua calça. O que apenas aquela imagem conseguia fazer com ele, a visão de James sentado sobre a cama, se tocando à sua frente, aquele rosto másculo e sardento, contorcido de prazer, a boca entreaberta, arfante, o pênis apontando para o alto precisando de alívio... O que ele não faria para poder se aproximar, tomá-lo com as mãos, ou mesmo... sentir com a boca o sabor de James, saber que feições poderiam tomar seu rosto meigo se fosse tocado por outra pessoa... pelo próprio Scorpius...

Céus, não agüentaria mais. Ele não cometeria a loucura de ir até James e revelar-se. Tentando não se sentir sujo ao fazer isso, Scorpius abriu a própria calça e deslizou a mão para dentro da cueca, soltando um suspiro estrangulado ao sentir sua mão suada e quente massageando-o.

Mal havia começado e Scorpius já sabia que não duraria muito tempo. Ele apoiou-se contra a parede e aumentou o ritmo, os olhos cinzentos cravados em James, em seu rosto e em seus movimentos, e não pode conter um arfar suave ao ouvir o breve gemido que James soltou pouco antes de alcançar o gozo, jogando a cabeça para trás, os olhos fechados, derramando-se sobre suas mãos, sua barriga reta e parte dos pêlos ruivos.

Ele não podia parar agora, e mordendo a boca com um pouco mais de força, para garantir que não faria qualquer barulho, Scorpius tornou a fricção ainda mais rápida, seus olhos ainda fixos na figura de James, que agora estava esparramado sobre cama com a expressão totalmente relaxada, e deixou o alívio percorrer seu próprio corpo, trazendo consigo leves espasmos, e sufocou um suspiro, quase ofegando, enquanto o prazer estremecia seu corpo e deixava suas pernas bambas.

Scorpius se permitiu alguns momentos de descuido, e fechou os olhos sentindo o relaxamento em seu próprio corpo, as batidas de seu coração voltando ao normal. Após alguns segundos ele os abriu relutantemente e observou James deitado da mesma forma que antes, o semblante sonolento e restos de seu gozo sobre sua mão e barriga. Lembrou-se de que ele próprio precisava limpar as mãos e as calças e, mais do que isso, precisava sumir do quarto de James, enquanto continuava despercebido.

Observou James puxar de dentro da gaveta de sua mesinha de cabeceira uma caixinha de lenços de papel. Scorpius o viu se livrar dos vestígios, limpando-se, guardar a revista embaixo da cama e se vestir propriamente, ajeitando a calça e recolocando a camisa.

James foi até a porta com os lenços de papel sujos nas mãos, e a destrancou. Scorpius lutou contra sua própria preguiça e seguiu atrás dele, sentindo-se novamente ansioso. Mal se colorara atrás de James para sair quando ouviu a voz de Albus:

"Oh meu deus, James, achei que você nunca ia sair daí!"

James olhou para ele de soslaio enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro.

"Precisava tanto assim falar comigo?"

"Não, não é isso, claro que não". Albus estava aflito, mas ao perceber que James parecia normal, e aparentemente não tinha descoberto Scorpius, sua postura relaxou.

Ele passeou os olhos por dentro do quarto do irmão e pelo corredor, tentando inutilmente ver onde Scorpius estava, as íris verdes confusas e preocupadas.

Scorpius manteve-se silenciosamente ao lado de Albus e ambos observaram James entrar no banheiro, descartando os lenços de papel na lixeira, e indo até o quarto novamente, sem trancar a porta dessa vez.

Scorpius olhou para Albus, sentindo-se aliviado por não ter sido descoberto e conteve a vontade de rir ao observá-lo prostrado no meio do corredor com cara de idiota, provavelmente se perguntando onde Scorpius estava.

Ele andou até o banheiro e trancou-se lá por um minuto, limpando-se brevemente, e saiu passando direto por Albus, que permanecia parado no corredor encarando a porta aberta do banheiro. Divertindo-se com a confusão do amigo, Scorpius chamou-o de dentro do quarto:

"Estou aqui."

Albus virou-se, as sobrancelhas arqueadas demonstrando sua surpresa enquanto observava Scorpius materializar-se à sua frente. Fechou a porta antes de voltar-se para ele correndo, com os olhos verdes brilhando de curiosidade, e sem conseguir conter o tom esganiçado na voz devido à ansiedade, perguntou:

"E aí, como foi?"

Scorpius puxou de trás de si a capa embrulhada, um sorriso triunfante em seus lábios finos, e respondeu em um tom falsamente superior:

"Scorpius Malfoy quer, Scorpius Malfoy consegue. De um jeito ou de outro. Escreva o que digo."

"Só o que te falta é um pouco da coragem grifinória", disse Albus, em tom de brincadeira, pegando a capa da mão de Scorpius e acariciando-a deslumbrado, sem sequer imaginar o verdadeiro significado por trás das palavras do amigo.

"E um pouco de sorte", Scorpius respondeu, desviando os olhos, sabendo o quão verdade isso era.

Mas ele era sonserino. E com ou sem coragem grifinória, ele tinha conseguido muito mais do que a capa de James. Mas essa parte Albus não precisava saber.

* * *

**N.A.:** Ah... É o fim! Muito obrigada a quem chegou até aqui. Não estou acostumada a ler nada sobre James e Scorpius (até por que meu eterno amor é Drarry e Albus/Scorpius), então peço por favor que quem leu deixe review para eu saber se a história agradou!


End file.
